


Only Ever Yours

by gameofthorins



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthorins/pseuds/gameofthorins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need trust to maintain a relationship, especially when you're separated by an entire ocean. Idris and Richard are in different countries trying to make this love work. But what happens when they start keeping secrets and doubts creep in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Ever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know either of these actors personally, though I sincerely wish I did. I wrote them as I interpret them from interviews and the like. This is my second fic for these two, hope you like it.

_The water is wide_

_I cannot get over_

_And neither have I wings to fly_

_Give me a boat that can carry two_

_And both shall row, my love and I._

 

It had been a full five months since they’d decided to give this thing a go.

The first time they met was at an awards show and they were nominees for separate films. There had been a hundred other people they could’ve mingled with but instead they stayed together the whole night. There was just this instant connection they felt and sure enough it blossomed into a full out romance within a week.

The thing is that to the rest of the world they were just really close friends, not lovers. Since neither one of them had actually come out publicly as gay, coming out as a couple was a really big thing that they both agreed they weren’t ready for just yet and maybe when they’d had enough time together then they could think about that but for now they enjoyed the privacy they had.

Three months into the relationship and they had to deal with having to maintain a secret relationship whilst being on different sides of the globe. The distance had at first proved to be a problem since Richard was filming in England while Idris had a project going on in LA, but they utilized what they had at hand: Skype, email, texting, and calling each other every other night. They both knew that to keep it going they had to communicate and they made sure they had a routine they could follow.

But just because they communicated often doesn’t mean they told each other everything.

For example, Richard hadn’t told Idris that he was planning on visiting him in a few days as a surprise.

And Idris hadn’t told Richard about his beautiful costar’s relentless flirting and attempts at getting him in bed. It’s not like he ever led her on, she just really didn’t seem to get that he didn’t want her, even when he basically told her he was seeing someone. There are just people who don’t know how to take rejection and Ms. Alexis Barker just happened to be one of them.

Not telling Richard about her advances eventually proved to be a grave mistake.

On the one day the director had told them they could take a break and have the day off Alex invited Idris to have lunch with her in one of the town’s better restaurants, just a “friendly colleague to colleague meal and some conversation”. He didn’t know why they couldn’t just have it in a little diner or the on-set cafeteria but he’d worked with Alex long enough to know how picky she was about her food, having once witnessed her loudly berate her assistant about the outrageous fact that there had been bacon bits in her salad.

He only agreed to go because he wanted to be polite and figured maybe a little talk might help. It was always good to be friends with your costar.

But he made a mental note to flat out tell her that he was not interested in her and would never be, because he’d had too many awkward moments with her already and they still had nearly six months of shooting left and he didn’t think he could last that long before he ended up putting a gun to his head.

These past three months on set had been quite trying for him, mostly because he missed Richard so much and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with him on his old sofa and fall asleep by the fire. And he definitely missed the sex.  Sensual Skype chats were all well and good and kept him going but his own hand was a poor substitute for the perfect, tight, consuming heat of Richard’s body.

Talking to Richard at the end of the day always made him feel better. The bashful, witty brunette always knew exactly what to say to make him laugh and forget his stress. But the conversations also made him long to speak to him face-to-face or kiss him until they were both breathless.

Maybe, just maybe, he could get the director to give him a week or two off so he could go back to England for a while. He added that to his mental list of things to do.

He met up with Alex at 12 sharp, dressed in a tee and jeans, nothing fancy. She looked nice, dressed in a simple thigh length dress and wedges.

Apparently she’d already made reservations and the waiter guided them to their table as soon as they walked through the door.

“So... Any scenes you’re particularly excited to start shooting?”

“Um…well I really want to tackle the one where Gina finally confronts Thomas about the baby, I think that scene has to be played just right so it can have the kind of emotional impact it’s really going for. I mean, that to me is a really pivotal moment so yeah, I’m definitely ready to get my teeth into that one.”

And from there the conversation turned to scenes they wanted to work on most, their thoughts on their characters’ motivations and the kind of reception they thought the film would get. Alex turns out to be quite fun to talk to when she’s not trying to be overly flirty. She’s a smart woman and a talented actress and Idris can appreciate that.

They have a few laughs and Idris even convinces her to order dessert, a big victory on his part since she confessed to him that she hadn’t had a proper dessert in over a year. They shared the bill and as they left Idris definitely felt like this lunch had been a good decision. It had been so pleasant that he had actually quite forgotten to tell Alex about his involvement with Richard.

This slip up had its own consequences that Idris would later want to slam his head into a desk for.

As they were leaving the restaurant he noticed some paparazzi already waiting discretely, probably delighted with their find. Idris could see it already, the numerous reports from supposedly reliable sources about their little ‘affair’, people ‘close to them’ saying how fond they are of each other, speculation after speculation. He’d been through it before and so had Alex and it gave them something to laugh about on their way back to the trailers. He wasn’t too worried about what Richard would think, he knew he was mature and had his own fair share of romance rumors. And they just trusted each other, that’s all there was to it.

“How long do you think the story’s gonna last before it dies down?”

“Well, knowing my fans it probably won’t last too long. They’re a smart lot who know when to take things with a grain of salt.”

“Hey, you wanna take a turn over by the park? The weather’s great today and I kind of want to enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Sure, not like we’ve got anything else we should be doing.”

As they made their way around they changed their minds and decided to sit on one of the benches and keep talking. It was a good way to kill time.

Idris was just telling her about a mishap he’d had back in college when a few stray drop of water from the trees that leaned over them fell and landed on his face and rolled down his cheeks and lips.

Idris let out an “oh” and they both started laughing.

“It was probably a squirrel moving along up there. Better hope that wasn’t piss.”

“Wow, that makes me feel so much better, thank you,” he replied sarcastically.

She giggled and before he could do anything about it she leaned in a kissed him full on the lips. He was so surprised that initially he didn’t make any move to push her away. The kiss itself was not unpleasant but it was only in the last moment that he remembered there were photographers stalking them.

The first thing he felt was confusion, the next was guilt. And surrounding all this was the thought of Richard and how he would surely take this badly. He felt like an idiot for not foreseeing this.

He pushed her away and she had the smuggest expression on her face.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” She tried to take his hand in hers but he quickly pulled away and stood up.

“I’ve got to go.”

“What? Couldn’t you stay a little longer? We could still go around the-”

“No, I have to go. That kiss should never have happened. “

Alex looked stricken and for the first time she seemed uncertain. She was very obviously disappointed but she steeled herself and got up as well.

“Fine, then I’ll walk with you. We’re headed in the same direction anyway.”

They walked together in silence and at some considerable distance from each other, not the friendly proximity they’d shared only a minute or so ago.

When they reached Idris’s trailer Alex finally spoke up.

“Look, I’m sorry if I caught you off guard but it’s just…I thought maybe if I was direct with you about how I feel you would respond. Because I do like you Idris…a lot. I know in the beginning it all looked like shallow attraction and nonsense and I completely understand if that put you off me for a while but that’s how I am with men I really like, I tend to act silly and I mess everything up early on and have to find ways to fix it.  I really do have feelings for you and I want to see if maybe we could have something, you know. That is, if you want it too.” She looked truly sincere about it and she tried to take his hand again, a hopeful smile lighting her delicate features.

Idris sighed heavily. He was never good with things like this. He knew the pain of rejection and hated when he was the one dealing it out.

“Alex, you’re a great person and I think any man would be lucky to have you, but I already have someone and I love them very much. Please understand that I never wanted to cause you any pain but…”

“I get it.” She abruptly cut him off and gave him a small, miserable smile.

‘Fucking hell why does this have to happen to me?’ Idris thought.

“I understand, really. It was my mistake, I should’ve believed you when you told me the first time. You’re just not like any guy I’ve ever met, I guess that’s why I misread all the signs and thought you were just playing hard to get.”

She shifted awkwardly at first but then seemed to regain some of her lost confidence and smiled a little more sincerely when she spoke this time.

“Ah well, the chase was fun. I sure hope the woman who’s got you wrapped around her finger knows how lucky she is. You’re a very decent man. Next time they allow guests on set be sure to invite her over, I want to meet her.”

“I’m sure you two would get along just fine. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Bye, and thank you for a very interesting afternoon.” She grinned and winked before turning and gracefully walking away.

Idris climbed into the trailer and shut the door, now very worried about the consequences that kiss would have. He had to call Richard.

He tried to call several times but all he got was a recording saying that Richard’s phone was either unattended or out of coverage area. Weird. Usually he can always reach him.

He sent a few texts asking Richard to call him as soon as possible, worry already gnawing at him.

What he didn’t know was at that moment Richard was more than 30,000 feet above sea level and sleeping through his flight that would take him from London to L.A., blissfully unaware of any of the drama to come.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As expected, the morning brought with it a flood or articles both online and in the papers about an alleged new romance brewing between the film’s two leads. There were pictures aplenty of the kiss and the two of them “having a romantic walk in the park after a long meal full of laughter and smiles.” Ugh. Great, just great. And Richard still hadn’t called, which troubled him more than anything else.

Richard was in fact fixing himself some coffee in his hotel room, bustling and excited to surprise Idris with this visit. He was scanning the paper when he saw a small article in a corner with the headline: “A Walk to Remember? Elba and Baker Share A Kiss” and beneath it was picture of Idris with the slim actress pressing herself against him, one of her hands holding his face and the other on his lap.

If he never truly understood what it meant to feel your heart drop to the floor before he did now. In a flurry he looked for the full article and read it, trying to see through every line, figure out the truth through the embellishments. Apparently, the two had grown close, and people on set claimed that Alex was always flirting with Idris, and the pair were now having lunch and this kiss put the cherry on top of everything.

Richard felt confused at first but then that gave way to the actual hurt this article brought.

_Why hadn’t Idris said anything? Why would he hide this from me unless…unless he really is involved with her._

_No, don’t think that. It’s probably nothing. He wouldn’t do something like this._

_Would he?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
